


Angelic Tourist Guide

by coolification



Series: Dean Cas Road Trip [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dimension Travel, Experimental Style, Fluff, M/M, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel embark together on a road trip that will take them beyond this world and this reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Tourist Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction to a series of ficlets experimenting with different settings and styles, most of them AU, all of them Destiel.  
> Originally posted on the tumblr blog [angelictouristguide](http://angelictouristguide.tumblr.com).

[ ](http://angelictouristguide.tumblr.com/post/97965222074/angelic-tourist-guide-we-should-go-on-a-road-trip)

**_"We should go on a road trip together, don't you think, Cas?"_ **

 

One must not pack their own identity when travelling with an angel, for the trip will certainly take one's soul and wash it clean from all known truths and certainties, leaving nothing but a white slate in its stead, a sponge waiting to absorb all new knowledge to be found in this universe and the next.

 

 **_"_ ** **_Where would you like to go? I'd like to take you to all the corners of the universe; this, and all the others, all the eras"_ **

 

Flying with an angel, feeling one's essence wrapped tightly in the protective embrace of wings, the very substance of the universe washing over the front of one's being as the back vibrates with the pure electric caress of the angel behind, the angel around...

 

**_"You think we could begin with something simple? I don't know, let's keep it to this side of Jupiter for a start"_ **

 

Reinventing oneself along with the loved one, being reborn and doing it together, sharing the experience of growth, loving with one's whole soul, reshaping the spirit into a vessel to fill with love...

 

**Could one wish for anything better?**


End file.
